Love Under the Willow
by spongebobcrazy1919
Summary: Katniss is a peasant from District 12. She has a daughter with the prince but he doesn't Know. When they meet their love blossoms all over again.
1. Prologue

I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES! I DO NOT OWN IT SUZANNE COLLINS DOES! Oh and enjoy the story:)

Prologue

The thunder cracked through the sky. A young girl with dark hair that fell in waves and eyes bluer than the ocean ran to her mother's room. Wearily, she stood beside her mother's bed and gently woke her up. They resembled each other so much. Both had a round chin and soft jaw lines. Their hair fell in dark waves and noses were similar to a tee, yet the younger had her father's blue eyes compared to her mother's steely gray ones, and kind smile with the fullest lips shaped like Cupid's bow. She had her mother's drive and passion, but kept her father's gentle heart.

"Mama," the little girl whispered. She held a small blanket in her right hand. A gift her Auntie Annie gave her when she was born. She never lets go of it.

"Yes Willow," her mother replied, "what is it are you scared? Are you hurt?" Katniss was young when she had her. She was only 18 and now at 21 she still struggles with the fact that she is alone caring for her daughter, but she does have help from her mother, her sister Prim, her best friend Annie, and her Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch. She lifted her daughter from the ground and lay down with her stroking her hair as she sang the Valley Song.

Once she finished Willow relaxed and looked up at her mother. "Mama," she asked, "can you tell me the story about Daddy?"

"Sure dandelion," said Katniss. "It was a long time ago when I met your daddy. He was tall and strong. He could lift me without hesitation. His hair was curly and blonde and he had blue eyes that were bluer than the ocean."

"Just like mine!" Willow said excitedly.

"Yes, just like yours," Katniss answered. "Anyways, your daddy loved me since I was a little girl, I was from the Seam, a poor place where people barely got by. I got a job with Auntie Annie to help at the palace's garden when I was 12. I admired all the plants and animals kept there and barely left. I would sing to the Mockingjays in the arboretum, and that's when I met your daddy," explained Katniss. "He was one of the King's sons. When we met, he was 15 and about to get married to Princess Glimmer from District 1. That day he heard me sing."

"You sing very beautifully Mama," Willow said cheerfully.

"Thank you baby, I got it from your grandpa," Katniss said reassuringly. "Well, let's continue, he had heard me sing. He came up close to me, but I hid behind a Willow tree. It was my favorite tree. That's why you are named Willow."

"I know mama," willow giggled, "you say that all the time."

"It's true," Katniss answered. "He was persistent, your daddy, wouldn't give up. He grabbed my hand as I tried to leave and put on his lips. Only a gesture I saw Grandpa did to Grandma. He told me his name and I knew that I loved him from the start."

She continued, "We met under the Willow tree everyday for 5 years, he somehow did not marry princess Glimmer. I knew he did it for me. When we met, he sometimes had bruises on his face and arms."

"Why did he have bruises again?" Willow asked. She was curious, she always forgot about the bruises.

"Well I was just about to tell you that," continued Katniss. "His mother, the queen, was an evil and cruel lady. She beat her children senseless, and no one dared questioned it. It was awful. Even though he would be bruised and scarred he would still meet me every night to tell me that I was beautiful. We were best friends."

"I know you're super beautiful Mama don't let nobody say nothing about my mama," said Willow.

"I think you're gorgeous, but you need to work on grammar with Aunt Effie," Katniss teased. Willow gave her a scowl similar to someone she knew. "Okay, Okay I'll continue. The queen found out our secret when I was 17. Your daddy was so sad and miserable when he found out I was gone."

"Where did you go Mama?" she asked.

"The Queen put me on a train because I was a filthy Seam brat, but I wouldn't leave without Grandma and everyone else who lives with us. I was sent away, but I came back to the forests after you were born, and Uncle Haymitch let us stay with him in the forests because we love it here," Katniss concluded.

"But why did she kick you out Mama? Everyone loves you," willow said. She was confused, even though her mom was stubborn like her; she was smart, beautiful, happy, and full of love.

"Because Daddy wouldn't marry anyone and the Queen became angry," Kaniss said sadly. "Queen Marissa found out that Daddy and I were meeting secretly and she was so angry. She became angrier when she found out I was pregnant with you. That was when she snapped."

"But if you was preg-net wouldn't daddy come visit me? I want to see him," she cried. Katniss was sad for her daughter she even wanted to see him too, but it was too dangerous and he probably had a family of his own by now.

"I know and that is why I gave you your necklace dandelion," Katniss reassured. Prince Peeta gave that to her when they met. She made it into a necklace and gave it to Willow so she could have a piece of Daddy with her. "The Queen didn't want him to leave the palace for me so she never told him and I was sworn to secrecy." Katniss was sad and tears slowly came out of her eyes.

"But I get up and move on every day and I remember he gave me the best gift anyone would want," Katniss proudly said. She looked down at her daughter.

"I know Mama. The necklace gots to cost lots of money," Willow admired her pearl. It was white with a slight pink hue. She loved it and never took it off. It was the only piece of daddy she had.

"The gift was you, a strong beautiful daughter who hunts and speaks up for herself," she lovingly said. Willow fell asleep a few minutes later. Katniss did too and dreamt about the night she found out about Willow.


	2. Daddy?

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 2

Daddy?

Every day, Katniss, Willow, and the whole clan follow a tight schedule. First, Willow goes to "school" with Aunt Effie where she learns math, science, English, and other subjects. After school, Willow and her mama hunt, then they garden with Auntie Annie, and take a walk to the lake where they sing and play games. She would always sing the Valley song with her mama. Then Uncle Haymitch would teach her how to play the piano, eat dinner, then go to bed.

Today was a different story.

Willow went to school, and hunted but she walked to the lake alone because mama had to finish collecting the carrots and broccoli for the rabbit stew Grandma was making for dinner. Katniss and Annie had baskets filled with today's harvest as they were picking through the garden and fruit trees.

"Be careful!" Katniss called out. She was worried for her daughter's safety. It was her first time going to the lake alone.

"I know Mama I've been there many times!" Willow screamed. She ran through the woods to the lake. She slowed down and looked over the large expanse of water. It was sparkling in the afternoon sun. She looked at all the pine trees and picked up 4 pinecones for her mama. She remembered how Mama and Auntie Annie would put them on the dining table and she thought that they would decorate with them again.

She continued walking and walked to her favorite spot, a willow tree that was out of place in the middle of the green pine trees. It was small compared to the skyscrapers, but it was where she and Mama would sing. Willow loved it there. It was calm and quiet. She liked to spend time with Mama there because she always wanted to be as good of a singer as her.

She approached slowly because she never went there by herself and that's when she saw a man. He was tall and blonde. He stared at the willow tree and put his hand on the branches and trunk. Willow hid behind one of the skyscraper trees. The blonde man took out a sketchbook and a pencil and began to sketch the tree. He circled it multiple times. He sat down quietly and sketched with a silver pencil.

Willow looked from the side of the tree slightly and caught the color of his eyes. They looked familiar, the blue bluer than the ocean. She could tell that he was sad because Mama's eyes looked like that when she was sad. _Maybe I should go talk to him_ _and cheer him up_, she thought. Instead, she slowly backed away from the tree to get back to Mama, but she tripped on a rock.

The man turned around and caught the eye of Willow. He looked confused. Willow quickly got up and ran as fast as she could to her mama. She was terrified. While running as fast as she could, she turned around and saw that he was following her. That scared her even more and she continued to weave in and out of the trees to get to her mother.

"Mama!" she screamed. "MAMA, MAMA HELP!"

Katniss dropped her basket of carrots and ran to find her daughter. "Willow!" She yelled. "Willow where are you? I'm coming don't worry Mama is coming." Katniss couldn't feel her feet she ran so fast everything around her was spinning. She found Willow and picked her up. Willow was crying and sobbing. Her brown hair was filled with leaves and sticks and her arms were scraped. "It's okay baby," Katniss soothed. "Mama has you don't worry Mama has you."

"He followed me," Willow cried. Her eyes were puffy and red and terror covered the gentle blue in her eyes.

"Who?" Katniss asked worriedly. That is when she saw him. His cheeks were red and puffy from running after the girl. He looked just as astonished as Katniss. His golden locks were disheveled, his chest was heaving up and down. He looked beautiful with his blue eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Peeta," was all Katniss could say. She was so shocked. She hadn't seen him since she left and found out that she was pregnant with Willow. It was him. It was her daughter's father. It was her best friend. It was her only love.

Auntie Annie came up from behind. "Oh my," was all she could say. After Annie, the whole group emerged from the house. All were confused.

"Hi," Peeta managed to say. No one answered his greeting. Instead the group all stood up. Willow's head was tucked under her mother's neck as she started to whimper.


	3. Peeta

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 3 . Also sometimes it's in 3rd person or first person sorry to confuse you.

Peeta

I woke up this morning with a feeling of sorrow and sadness. I haven't been happy in 3 years. It has been 3 years since my best friend left, 3 years since I told her I loved her, 3 years since I saw her laugh, but most importantly, 3 years since I have heard her sing. I miss her. I miss her voice, I miss her face, I miss her heart, I miss everything about her.

I get up from my restless slumber and get ready to go out for the morning. I bring my sketchbook filled with pictures of Katniss, the willow, and the woods, her favorite place. As I walk out of the palace gate, my best friend Finnick greets me.

"Hey blondie," he smiles, "How's it going?" He was everything I wanted to be. Finnick was carefree and all the girls loved him. He looks like a Greek god with bronze hair, tan skin, and emerald green eyes. Most of all, he wasn't filled with sorrow or sadness over loving someone who suddenly left. I still don't know why she left. I loved her, she was my first time, she was my first kiss, and now she is my grief.

"I'm okay Finn, I was going to sketch in the woods," I trail off and start walking. He follows me of course because this kid is not going to leave me alone.

"That's all you do nowadays, sketch, eat, and sleep," he said with an irritated voice. "And all you sketch is a stupid tree and that girl…" I attack him before he could continue. I punch him and pin him to the ground not stopping.

"Don't you ever talk about Katniss that way!" I yell. "If you do I swear I will kill you!"

"Okay dude just get off me you jerk!" he screamed back. I felt bad after attacking Finnick but he deserved it. Katniss was all I had and now she is gone.

I continue walking off towards the fence. I crawl under and walk through the woods to find a perfect sketching subject. I wander for about 20 minutes until I hear and see a Mockingjay singing the Valley Song. It reminded me so much of Katniss and the first time I met her. She was singing the Valley Song to the Mockingjays in the arboretum. Her hair was braided but after the first verse she undid her braid. When she saw me she hid behind a willow tree in the center of the room. I followed her and as she was about to leave, I grabbed her hand and put it against my lips. After that, we were inseparable.

I follow the tune of the Mockingjays until I see a Willow tree in the clearing. It is surrounded by thousands of green pine trees. It was so beautiful and reminded me of our willow tree. I go under its branches and feel them. It is as if I can see her hiding behind the tree. I can still see her hair flowing from behind the branches from when we met.

I was 15 and she was 12 but that didn't stop me. I felt that she had an unknown feeling of maturity when I saw her. And right then and there I knew that she was going to be mine. I go around the trunk and become disappointed. My Katniss, my love, was not hiding behind the tree I looked around and started sketching. After 30 minutes of sketching, I feel someone's eyes on me. I look around and see a small pair of familiar blue eyes watching me. I think that I am hallucinating because a second ago I saw 12-year-old Katniss hiding behind the willow until that little girl falls.

It only takes a second. I get up to go help her but she runs away screaming bloody murder. For being a young girl, she can run as fast as the wind. She weaves through the trees effortlessly yelling and screaming "MAMA!" I try to catch up, but I stop because I have the wind knocked out of me when I hit a branch. Still, I get up and start running again. I look through the thick branches and see the dark waves of hair.

I don't see 1 but 2 sets of dark hair. As I come closer I see her. I rub my eyes just to make sure that it is real. It is my Katniss hugging and singing to the girl who was spying on me. I come out of the thick and into the open. All I see is a giant house in the back with a garden in the front. I look down at Katniss and realize that she is the girl's mother. _Then who is the father_ I thought.

She looks up at me and has a face of pure shock. I think she says "Peeta" but I wasn't sure about it I was just as confused and shocked as she was. Soon after a whole crowd of people show up and she stands up holding her daughter.

"Hi," is all I manage to say. I am still so shocked to see Katniss holding this little girl who is whimpering into her neck. I see her sister Prim, the other girl who worked at the palace with her, her mother, and a strange couple in the background, but no husband or knight in shining armor who could be her daughter's father. Then I come to think of it. I have seen those blue eyes before it is on every single Mellark man in the line of Royalty. Then it hits me out of nowhere. If she doesn't have a husband and those eyes are familiar, then there is only 1 way to rationalize the predicament I'm in. I am this girl's father.


	4. Seeing You Again (Katniss POV)

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 4 Okay so Willow's will be in 3rd person, the others in first for their POV. Also THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS!

Seeing You Again (Katniss)

"Hello Prince Peeta," I said. I was trying not to cry or jump in his arms. I attempted to be calm and mature for my tender age of 21, but I think I came out a little harsh. He would be 24 by now and very sophisticated from growing up in a palace. I wonder if he has a family to care for.

"Oh you can just call me Peeta, I mean we were on first name basis before," he smiled. Leave it to him to be funny. There was an awkward silence before he started talking. "I'm really sorry," he started. "I was just walking in the woods and I heard some Mockingjays and they led me to an amazing willow tree so I started sketching then I saw her and she fell so I tried to help her," he pointed to Willow, "but then she ran screaming and I'm sorry."

I giggled a bit because after that he was completely breathless. "Would you like to come in and catch up?" I asked. I was trying to act really mature now, but seeing him reminds of how we were when we first met.

He aged really well. He got a lot taller, but I am not so tall myself. His hair darkened from the light blonde to a golden sun color, but his eyes still looked the same: hope and joviality mixed together. He had a bit of stubble on his square jaw line that was so chiseled.

"I would love to," he replied quickly. I couldn't stop blushing. As we walked into the main entrance of the house, Willow squirmed out of my arms to go play with her toys that she left on the ground. We walked to the table beside the room so I could watch Willow. I offered him a seat and shooed the others away, yet Haymitch stuck around just in case. I walked over to the kitchen and brought out a kettle of tea and two cups.

"So how has everything been in the kingdom?" I asked nonchalantly. He smirked and started to smile at me the way he used to. I poured the tea in cups and offered cream and sugar but he denied them.

"Oh come on Katniss," he whined. "Stop trying to avoid the giant elephant in the room." He paused for a second and barely whispered, "I know that your little girl is mine too." I stopped drinking my tea and put it down. I looked over at Willow who was playing with a small doll Prim got for her 3rd birthday. She still had that small, pink blanket clutched in her hand as she brushed the small toy's hair.

"So, it's not a big deal," I answered back. I was very irritated by his presence. He knew how to push my buttons. I looked away from him but he just gawked at me like I just shot him in the arm. I was very content with the way I said that. It's game on now and I just started.

"Not a big deal!" he yelled. I told him to quiet down so Willow doesn't think that I'm threatened. She hates when I am vulnerable, it's like she has a sixth sense. "Are you kidding me, really?" he asked clearly irritated. I avoided looking at him in the eye while I continued to stir my tea even thought the sugar was already dissolved. "Okay, like 20 minutes ago I found out that the love of my life isn't dead and that I've been a father for 3 years without knowing. How am I supposed to act?" he started laughing maniacally. "Oh I know you are playing one of those games. Well okay 2 can play at this game." He arrogantly drank his tea and ignored me as much as possible. But everyone knows who's more stubborn. Thirty seconds later, he cracked.

"Fine, you win," he said in defeat. "I would just like to know my daughter because I lost 3 years of her life and I don't want to miss anymore," he said. He grabbed my hand and put it on his mouth before speaking again. "I want to know what happened to you, one day we were looking at the stars, then you were gone the next." I saw the pain in his eyes so I gave in. I couldn't deny his puppy dog eyes and crooked smile.

"Fine," I start, "her name is Willow. Her birthday is August 15th, she was born 3 years ago, and she was 7 lbs. 8oz. She loves to hunt and sing, but has a temper and a super kind heart" He looked over my shoulder to see her. She was asleep and covered her arms with the blanket as she sucked her thumb.

"She's beautiful like her mother," Peeta said. He has such a way with words. I could tell that he really loved her even though they met on the wrong foot. Then he looked back at me with a serious face and asked, "Why did you leave me? I thought you loved me and now you're here raising my daughter without me? How?" He was confused but I was not going to be talked to that way.

"Excuse me?" I was getting angry now. "I didn't leave you because I wanted to. Your mom forced me leave and actually I'm not even allowed to be here. Also for your information I was going to tell you that I was pregnant, but your mom found out and that is why she pushed me out of your life!" I was crying now and nothing could stop me. "Why what kind of sorry excuse did she tell you?" My cries were reduced to sniffles, but I still kept the harshness in my tone.

"I am sorry I didn't know," he continued, "She told me you left because you didn't like me." He looked sincerely sorry. I wasn't going to forgive him that easily though.

"You knew how I felt about you," I accused. "We both know and you were stupid enough to believe her why would you doubt me…" By the time I knew what he was doing, he already moved to my side and kissed me to stop me from talking. I melted to his lips the way I did when I was 12. It was perfect. I missed kissing him and having someone hold me and tell me that I was beautiful.

He cut off the kiss, "I never doubted you, but you're right I was so stupid for believing her," he said breathlessly and kissed me again. I stopped kissing him for a second because there is one question I have been dying to ask.

"Are you married?" I asked quietly. He just laughed and kissed me again and I think he said no. I felt relief rush over me the way it did when I was younger and I was happy that Peeta was back, but I wasn't ready to fall head over heels for him again. We continued talking about the kingdom and how I was doing here when Willow woke up and ran to me. She stuck her thumb in her mouth; she only did this while she was sleeping or if she was nervous.

Peeta took her free hand, but she pulled it back and I just giggled while braiding her hair back. The pearl he gave me became exposed as I braided her soft hair. Peeta slowly got up came around the table and crouched close to Willow. He touched it and looked up at her. For a stranger Willow was quite calm because she would usually be fussy and cry around new people, but she looked Peeta straight in the eye. Peeta touched her hair and said, "Hi Willow, I'm Daddy." Her eyes brightened up and she touched his face, but did not go near him because she was still skeptical about the idea of "daddy".

After a few more minutes of talking Peeta got up and said, "I need to go, but I'll be back every day to see my 2 girls." Then he left through the door. Having Peeta in my life might be a good thing, but if I lose him again, I don't know what Willow and I would do.


	5. My Girls

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 5 Okay so Willow's will be in 3rd person, the others in first for their POV. Also THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS!

My Baby (Peeta)

I can't believe it; I have a daughter with the love of my life, a daughter named Willow, a strong baby girl with my eyes and Katniss' hair. She was so beautiful. The way she slept was so mesmerizing. The way her hair fell as a giant wave down her back and how she held her blanket and sucked her thumb was so adorably interesting. I was about to hold her, but I thought it would be too soon.

I thought about all the things that happened today on the way back to the palace. Katniss was alive and I kissed her. It was amazing; I haven't kissed her in years, yet I felt like when I first kissed her when I was 15. She is gorgeous and graceful, but most of all she is mine. I have to marry her, I just have to. I get to the gate and crawl back under the small opening I created a few years ago. I am still shocked and deep in thought when I see Finnick again.

"Hey dude," he waved at me, "I have something important to tell you." He looked super excited, I wonder if this "thing" he needs to tell me is as important as the fact that I found Katniss and that I'm her baby daddy. So I string along to make him feel better.

"Okay shoot," I say.

"Dude I was walking in town and I saw Delly and Clove at the flower shop," he continued, "so I put on some of my Finnick charm and we have DATES!" Well that was a surprise because I thought that it would be more important than that. "So what do you say?" he asked.

"No," I say. Short and simple. I could honestly care less about dating those desperate and dumb girls, after finding Katniss. I continued walking home and left Finnick with his jaw slack. He did not look happy when I left him. I walked faster so that I could possibly get away, but he catches up and looks as angry as an agitated bull.

"What do you mean no?!" he yells. "I got us dates with two of the hottest girls and you refuse it," he was so confused. "What is your problem? Seriously, God only if I knew what was going on in your brain I would just change it…" I let Finnick rant about my "stupidity" and "selfishness" until I about had it. His voice was getting so annoying so I decided to tell him about what happen.

"Finnick!" I yell, but obviously he didn't listen, "Finnick would you shut up!" This got his attention. I was nervous to tell him because he would probably think that I have gone crazy, but I need to so he would shut up about our double date with tweedle dee and tweedle dum. "The truth is," I start, "I was sketching this tree in the woods when I see this little girl who falls and runs away, so I follow her and find Katniss holding her. Then I realize that this girl was my daughter whose name is Willow and Katniss is her mother and I'm a father." I feel relieved after telling someone my secret, but, like I suspected, Finnick thinks I'm crazy.

"Dude, are you on crack or something," he seems genuinely concerned. "You haven't seen this girl in years and you're telling me that you saw her and you're her baby daddy?" Then he starts laughing like a crazy hyena and I continue to walk away. After five minutes of his laughing I get tired of it and invite him to come with me tomorrow, he agrees and finally leaves me alone.

I walk into the castle grounds where I live. My father passed away last year and my mother took complete control over the kingdom five seconds after he passed. It devastated my brothers and me, but I was the only one who stuck around. I remember him telling me to find the girl of my dreams and give her the ring that he handed to me before he died. I walk into my room and open the secret safe in the back of my closet. I take out the little black box and open it. It is a diamond with a white gold band and 2 green emeralds on the side. _This is perfect_ I think. I go over the many ways of proposing to Katniss. I don't want to mess up because she is all I have left. Willow and Katniss are the only people who care about me. I fall asleep worrying about the proposal, but finally get some rest in the end.

**The Next Day**

Finnick and I go to the woods right when the sun rises. We crawl under the small opening and get into the forerst. I recognize the willow where I first saw my daughter and finally get to the clearing in the middle where her house stands. We walk to the door and Annie answers it.

"We were expecting you Peeta," she giggled. Annie was strange but nice. She had auburn, curly hair that bounced when she walked. Her eyes were green, like Finnick's, but had flecks of gold and silver in the light. When I look back at Finnick, I watch his eyes follow Annie as she leaves us in the kitchen. Right after she leaves, Katniss's Uncle Haymitch walks into the room and gives me the death glare.

"What'cha doing here boy? And who's your friend?" he glared at us as he got a cup of God knows what and saunters back to where Finnick and I stand.

"Uhh..." I start to stammer under pressure. "I'm here to visit Willow and this is my friend Finnick." Finnick holds out a hand but Haymitch just snorts and walks away and that's when we see them. Katniss walks out from the hall with her hair in her braid clean and ready to start the day, while Willow is half-asleep in her arms. That pink blanket is still clenched in her fist. Katniss hands her to me, but I am a little scared at first. She reassures me that Willow is asleep as I cradle her in my arms. When I turn around to talk to Finnick, I realize that he left to follow Annie.

"So how has your day been?" I ask. I honestly don't know how to start the conversation because I am so nervous.

"Finally Prince Peeta Mellark, the charmer, is wordless," she teases. "It was good thanks for asking, but that one," she points to Willow, "wouldn't go to sleep and now she decides to sleep when she needs to go to school with Aunt Effie." She lifts Willow out of my arms and goes back into a room to get her ready. That's when Prim walks out.

"Hi," I say shyly. She looks at me then goes back to the tea kettle and adds sugar. She sits across from me and looks at me with spite in her eyes. She is intimidating for being 17 and all. She looks nothing like her sister. She has blonde hair and pale, blue eyes like their mother.

"So why are you here?" she asks as she drinks her tea. I watch her as she continually stirs the tea, watching my every move.

I swallow thickly and respond, "I want to be involved in my daughter's life and make up for the lost years."

"Look, I know that you are Willow's father," Prim starts, "but you are also Katniss' only love so if you mess it up with her, you can kiss your chances of seeing Willow goodbye." She gets up to put her cup in the sink and walks away. I sit there stunned and speechless. Man that girl is a tough cookie.

I get up from where I'm sitting and look around the house. On the side of the room are bookshelves filled completely with every book you can imagine, of course I know that those are Katniss'. On the top of one of the shelves, there is a picture book titled Willow. I open up the red ribbon on the side and see Katniss' who looked 6 months pregnant. She was at the lake looking over the water, holding her growing baby bump. I flip through a few more pictures until I get to a newborn Willow. She was so small and fragile compared to her mother who was sleeping on the side. I automatically become angry at my mother who forced her to leave. I flip all the way to the last page. I see the sketch I drew of her when I was 15. I remember watching her every day and I gave her the best sketch in my book. I admire the drawing and I don't notice that she came out.

"I could never get rid of that one," she says while standing next to me by the bookshelf. I clumsily put the picture back in the book and place it where I found it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," I say nervously. She smiles at me and puts her hand on my cheek. I love looking down into her steely eyes that bore into her soul. I lean in to kiss her, but she turns away. I start to blush because I was embarrassed that she wouldn't kiss me.

She gets on her tippy-toes and says, "Come with me I have something to show you." She walks off and I am stunned. So I follow her through the woods to a giant sycamore tree that overlooks the wooded area. We climb up to the highest branch and look over the expanse of forest.

"I came here after your mom kicked us out," she starts, "I would come up here even at 6 months pregnant and just wish that you would come find me." She puts her head down. "But you never did."

I tilt her chin up. "I am here now," I reassure. So I take out the little box and show it to her. "I have never stopped loving you and I want to be here for you and Willow for the rest of my life." All she does is gasps and says "Peeta" but I continue. "Will you marry me?"

She looks at the ring and looks away at the sun, and then she looks back at me and says, "No." She climbs down the branches swiftly and runs away. I sit there stunned and speechless. I get down from the branches and unhappily walk back to the house where I see her mother standing in the kitchen singing. She looks at me and smiles "Bad day?" she says.

"Yeah, I tried proposing to Katniss, but she said no," I say glumly and look down at the floor. Mrs. Everdeen comes behind me and rubs my shoulders and hands me a cup of tea. She looks at me with sympathy.

"Sweetheart," she starts, "These things take time. Katniss is not used to having you back and in Willow's life. You are so mature now and she thinks that she is too young and childish for you." I try to say something but she makes me stay quiet. "She hasn't seen you in 3 years. The idea of you coming back in her life scares her. Just make her fall in love with you the way it started: on her pace." She smiles at me and walks away. "I have to go help Prim with the apothecary; I hope you use my advice."

Right after that, Finnick walks in with his head in his hands as he sits down. "She said no," he whines. He has been trying to charm Annie all morning but she won't give in. I try not to laugh, but I can't help thinking that Finnick is being turned down by a strange girl. He seems really unhappy. "I have never felt this way Peeta," he seems nervous, "Am I sick? Oh God, I'm sick."

I start to laugh for real at his last comment and say, "No, you're in love dude." I walk out the door and leave him sulking in his pride. I walk over to the willow tree near the lake, where I first saw my daughter. That is when I see Katniss hiding behind the willow, like when I first met her. I go up from behind and grab her hand. Then I take it and put it on my lips and look into her eyes the way I did when I was 15. I tell her, "I am not going anywhere."


	6. Surprise

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 6 Okay so Willow's will be in 3rd person, the others in first for their POV. Also THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS!

Surprise (Katniss)

Marry me? Seriously marry me? All I could say was "no". I felt bad, but honestly I'm not ready. I don't want to rush into things with Peeta for my daughter's sake, wait, for _our_ daughter's sake. She barely even looks him in the eye and he wants to be in her life completely, uh no way. Still, I should've let him down gently instead of running here, under the willow tree. I unraveled my braid and the let the wind blow my hair away from my face as I looked over the small lake.

I remember coming here after I found out I was pregnant. I was four months by the time I got here. My stomach was barely showing. I would wait here hoping Peeta would be just around the trunk. I waited for hours every day singing to my protruding bump under my shirt, but I never saw him. Not once. At my 8th month mark, I stopped waiting and decided to live for my daughter.

I still wait and grab a little flower on the ground and place it in my hair. I barely start to close my eyes when Peeta grabs my hand. It is like when I was 12. He places it on his lips and says, "I'm not going anywhere." I grab his cheek and kiss him. We stayed there for hours and I apologize for my abrupt rejection to his offer. I simply tell him that Willow and I are not ready for the commitment. He just jumped back into our lives and I want to see where the wind takes us. He understands my wishes and doesn't ask any further questions.

As we walk back, hand-in-hand, I see Willow dancing with Annie, and Peeta's friend watching Annie's every move. Wow, that guy has it bad. When Willow sees me she runs and hugs me.

"Hi Mama I was dancing with Auntie Annie," she giggles. I wave to Annie and she waves back when she sees Peeta she hides behind my legs and sucks her thumb. I pick her up and let her see Peeta, but she hides her face in my neck. I whisper in her ear telling her that he won't hurt her. She turns around and scowls at Peeta, so he laughs. I carry Willow back into the house and get her a snack. Peeta follows us and sits across from my, our, daughter. He watches her eat grapes and color in her book.

"Who is he Mama?" she asks. "He is staring at me and I don't like it." She drops the crayon and crosses her arms over her chest. Peeta's face is just laden with pure shock. I told him that she has a temper. She doesn't like new people that much, I mean, we barely leave this place so it's understandable. I go and sit next to her and stroke her hair.

"Dandelion, this is your daddy," I say. She looks at me with disbelief and looks at Peeta.

"No he isn't," she says, "Daddy s'pose to be a prince. This is not Daddy." She continues to color in her book. Peeta looks at her with sorrow. I feel bad that our own daughter doesn't even realize that he is her father.

"You know who gave you that necklace," Peeta starts to say. "I gave that to your Mommy on her 16th birthday. I got it from my friend, that guy outside. I remember saying, 'if you put enough pressure on coal, it turns into a pearl." He starts to touch the pear around my daughter's neck. "Also, I think that you and I have the same eyes." She gets up from her spot and goes around the table to see Peeta. She takes her fingers and opens up his eyes wide, and then she takes her coloring book and asks him to help her color.

"You know that your daddy was the best artist I know," I say, "he can draw the best flowers and trees in all of the forests." She admires her father and goes back to coloring with him. After 20 minutes she starts to yawn and I pick her up to take her for a nap.

"Are you sure that's Daddy?" she asks and yawns after saying it. I look at her and brush her hair out of her face.

"I'm positive," I say and lay her in her toddler bed. She grabs her blanket and starts to drift off.

"He's very pretty Mama," she says that and I giggle. After a minute she falls asleep. I turn around and see Peeta in the doorway. He walks towards me and laces his arms around my waist and hugs me.

"She's right you know," he says confidently. I pull away and scowl at his snide comment. He starts to laugh at me and we leave Willow's room. We get into the hall and he pushes me against the wall and kisses me. He kisses me so passionately and we don't stop for 20 minutes. Then he starts kissing me down my neck and arms, but I feel like we are moving too fast.

"Peeta," I whisper, "Peeta stop." He stops dead in his tracks and apologizes profusely. He explains how he needed to do that for years and he just got carried away. I accept it, but I am not ready. We walk outside and see Finnick talking to Annie as she waters the plants in the garden. I join her and water the carrots.

"He likes you a lot," I tell her. She blushes and continues watering the herbs. "It's okay to like him back, he looks decent."

"I know, but he is just so persistant," she sighs, "I am suffocating in his 'charm.'" I start to laugh so loudly I couldn't stop to the point that I was crying. Annie laughs too, but they are more like quiet giggles.

"He really loves you," Annie whispered. "I could tell by the way he walked in and saw you. He thinks that you are sun and he revolves around you."

"Yeah, well he proposed," I barely speak. Annie gasps and smiles. "I said no. I don't want to be thrown into a marriage. We just re-met yesterday." I look back at Finnick and Peeta who are sitting on the small picnic table talking.

"Give him a chance Katniss, don't push him away," Annie warns me. I give her my trademark scowl but she just ignores it.

"Fine, I will if you give poor Finnick a chance," she smiles after I say this and responds by saying "Deal."

In the afternoon Peeta and Finnick leave the house to get back to the Kingdom. I sit with my mother, Prim, and Haymitch in the family room and read one of my favorite books.

"So sweetheart," Haymitch slurs, "that boy of yours is quite the charmer." He starts to laugh at something and we ignore him.

"Don't be mean Haymitch," my mother warns. "I think that he is a nice, well-mannered boy, who loves Katniss and his daughter." She continues to knit the scarf she is making for the winter months. Prim just rolls her eyes and looks at me.

"Just be careful Katniss," she says. I understand where she comes from. He could have found me years ago, but didn't bother. She is looking out for her big sister and I would've done the same if she was in my predicament.


	7. Way to Go Mom (Peeta)

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 7 Okay so Willow's will be in 3rd person, the others in first for their POV. Also THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS!

Way to Go Mom (Peeta)

Finnick and I walk back to the palace. He can't stop talking about that Annie girl and how her eyes look in the sun and the way she hums when she works. I am just about fed up with it. I mean I think that Annie is nice, but I don't need to hear about how she doesn't take sugar in her tea. Now I kind of feel how Finnick felt when I talked about Katniss. I guess I should let him have his fun. We only really fall in love once.

We part our ways and I continue to walk home to the palace. I look across the main hall and see my dad's bakery. I haven't been there since he passed. I walk through the door and look at all the ovens. I remember working here when I was younger. I got so many burns from these ovens. I stopped working here when Dad couldn't because of his cancer. He was diagnosed with lung cancer 4 years ago and died last March. I spent every minute of the daytime with my dad and met Katniss after everyone slept. I continue to look at the empty display cases. I remember Katniss admiring the cakes that my father and I decorated. At this memory I start to cry because I miss my father deeply. I think he led me to meet my daughter the other day. "Thanks Dad," I whisper and walk out.

"Ungrateful brat of a son where are you!" I heard my mother yell. She was an evil witch. She would beat my brothers and I. She stopped beating me when I was 17 because she wanted beautiful bachelorettes from different districts to marry me, but they wouldn't if they knew I was damaged goods. I walk toward my dad's old office. My mother completely changed the palace after my father passed away. All the family pictures were thrown into the trash and my mother's pictures were placed all around the house. Every corner you turned her evil face was looking right at you. I walked in quietly so she wouldn't yell.

"Yes Mother what did you want?" I asked quietly. It took all my strength to not blow up about Katniss. She knew I was the father and she shunned her. Out of all the people in the Kingdom, she was the most ungrateful.

"Oh yes, the young one," she said with disgust. "I found a wonderful bachelorette for you to marry." I look at her with wide eyes. Out of all the years, she chooses now to marry me. "Delly, the Baron's daughter, is willing to marry the pathetic excuse of a man that is you." I looked at her with rage and fury.

"I will not marry her," I say and start to turn around.

"What did you say you lousy brat?" she questioned. All the malice in her voice stung me like a swarm of tracker jackers. I turned around and looked her in the eye.

"I will not marry her Mother!" I yell and stare in her beady eyes.

"If you will not marry her, you will be banished from this kingdom!" she threatened me. So I decided to hit her where it hurt. I started to turn red and fume with pent up anger.

"Oh so you will banish me the way you banished Katniss when she was pregnant?" I ask. All the poison in my voice rendered her speechless. It felt good to finally overpower my mother for the first time in years. I start to walk out the door but she stops me.

"How did you know I did that?" she asks. I look at her with disgust. How dare she ask that? Everyone should know how evil she really is. She was probably the one who eventually killed my father. She used him up and never bothered to thank him for what she got, instead she asked for more.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I say and turn around. "What's done is done." I run to my room. Once I got there, I took out the bag that my father gave me. I pack as many clothes and personal items I can. I take my sketchbook, pencils, and my picture of Dad and me before he died and walk out of the door.

Mother stands in the doorway and stares at me, but I ignore it. "How did you know that? Where is she?" she demanded. I turn around and look her straight in the eye.

"You will never find out you evil hag," she looks at me with disbelief. "How can you do something like that to me? She was going to tell me her secret that night, but you beat me to it. You were so caught up in power and money; you didn't bother to care for me, or my brothers, or Dad." I was just about to cry. "If Dad was still here, he would help me find her, he would never banish someone that important to me."

"You are never allowed to come into this palace again!" she yelled as I walked away.

"Fine by me," I said and angrily ran out the door. I ran through town and went to Finnick's and told him the whole story. I am going to stay with Katniss and Willow just in case my mom sends people to find them.

"Dude that sucks," Finnick says. "I'll be there tomorrow morning to help figure everything out." I leave Finnick after thanking him and go through the opening in the fence. I finally get to Katniss' house and knock on the door. Willow opens the door with Katniss behind her.

"Peeta" she looks confused and picks up Willow, "what are you doing here?" she asks. She looked stunningly beautiful under the moonlight. Willow looked just as beautiful as she did. That's when I see Haymitch stand behind the girls too.

"Long story," I say and she lets me in. Willow squirms out of her arms and starts to play with Annie and Prim on the ground. Mrs. Everdeen pours Katniss and I a cup of mint tea and we sit at the table. Haymitch comes and joins 5 minutes after. I tell then the whole story about my mother and me. I even told her about Katniss' banishment a few years back, and that I am staying here for tonight just in case my mother tries to find Katniss and Willow.

"Well boy, you got yourself in quite a predicament," Haymitch says. "But I am willing to help for my Katniss and Baby Willow." He gets up and leaves after I say thank you.

For the rest of the night Katniss and I talk and we eventually put Willow to sleep. I carried her to her room and lay her in the toddler bed she has. After watching her sleep for a few minutes Katniss comes back with a few blankets and pillows so that I could sleep in the guest room. I was kind of surprised that she wouldn't let me sleep with her in her room, but I will listen to her mother and let her love me at her own pace. Sooner or later, she will come back to me.

The room is small, but it's not like they need it because I doubt they get any guests. I set my stuff in the corner and lay down on the bed. I drift off to a sleep, but then I am woken up bay a small hand. I wake up and see my daughter next to the bed looking at me.

"Daddy, can I sleep here with you?" Willow asks sweetly. I look down at her. Her thumb is in her mouth and her other hand is clenching the pink blanket.

"Of course," I say. I lift her onto the bed and pull her close to my body. I smooth her hair until her breathing evens out. Her whole body fits snuggly in my arms, and her hair smells like flowers. I slowly fall asleep with my daughter in my arms.


	8. He's Back

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 8 Okay so Willow's will be in 3rd person, the others in first for their POV. Also THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS!

He's Back (Katniss)

I wake up early and get ready for the day. Today is Willow's day off of school and I'm excited to spend the day with her and Peeta. After I braided my hair, I go to see if Willow's up. When I walk into her room, she is not there. I immediately start to panic, but then I hear giggling coming from the kitchen. I go to investigate and see Peeta and Willow making pancakes in the shape of flowers. I walk in calmly and they both stop and look at me, then they start giggling all over again.

"What's so funny?" I ask. They start to laugh so loud that Willow almost falls off the counter. So I let it slide, this time. After Peeta finishes making the pancakes, he sets a plate of them in front of Willow and I. The pancakes he makes are the most delicious ones I've ever tasted. I miss the treats he used to make for me with his dad. Willow finishes her breakfast and goes to her play area. She starts to color in her coloring book as Peeta sits across from me for breakfast.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Willow came to me in the middle of the night and she slept in my room," he looks at me for my response.

"Oh," I was too involved in my pancake escapades, "no it's fine, I mean you are her dad." I trail off after to look at Willow coloring a flower that Peeta drew for her.

"I guess," Peeta says. We sit at the table for a few more minutes until an out of breath and disheveled Finnick comes to the door. Peeta opens it up quickly and Finnick rushes inside.

"Dude, your mom is crazy," he starts, "She is going everywhere looking for you and Katniss. She came to my house and had the guards interrogate me to know about your whereabouts. Right after they left, I went out through my back door to get out as fast as I could. Oh thank goodness you two are alright." He hugs both Katniss and I. He looks at Willow and waves, "Hey pipsqueak."

"So my mom is after Katniss and I," Peeta clarifies. Clearly, I did not know what was going on. I knew that Peeta talked to his mother, what I didn't know was that she was on a man-hunt for us.

"No dude, she wants Willow," Finnick says breathlessly. "Before she left I heard her say, 'I can't wait to get my hands on that slut's kid.'" I was shocked. This woman will not take my daughter away from me. I know that she won't. Peeta looks at me and apologizes as many times as he can until he starts to cry. I look him in the eye and bring him down towards me. I kiss him as passionately as I can. When we break apart, he stands up straight and looks at me.

"I will not stand by like the last time," he bends over to kiss me again. "I am not going to lose you or Willow. I am not going to lose my pride and joy." He gets up and goes outside with Finnick. I can tell that their conversation is serious. When Peeta is thinking, he crinkles his nose a little bit and his eyes turn to a dark ocean blue.

I walk back to the living room, scoop up Willow, and walk to Haymitch's room. "Haymitch, Haymitch wake up." I tap his shoulder multiple times until he finally wakes up. He looks at me and Willow.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he sits up in his bed and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He holds out his arms to hold Willow and I place her in them. Then I sit next to him on his messy bed.

"The Queen found out about Willow and I and she wants to take her," I start to sob. Haymitch rubs my back and comforts me as much as possible. He tells me that it will be okay and nothing will separate us. I can't help but believe him.

Then he looked at me in the eye and said, "That boy thinks that you hung the moon. I can't believe that I'm saying this but he loves you. I know that you love him back. He will not let that witch take her away." He points to Willow who is still coloring, oblivious to everything that happened. "He would die to prevent that witch of a mom to get her, do you understand me?" I nod and sit tight with Haymitch. Peeta would do anything for me. He turned down 2 marriage proposals to stay with me.

Not long after, Peeta and Finnick walk back inside the house and meet Haymitch and I. Finnick starts saying, "We are gonna go back, and Peeta is going to confront his mom again." He looks a Peeta and then he starts to talk.

"I am not going to be alone, I called my brothers up and they are going to help, Finnick is going to stay here just in case the guards come over here. I am going to try to talk her out of the plan. She has no power over me anymore. I can't let her run my life." Peeta finishes the detail about the plan and gets ready to set off. He looks at me and says, "I'll be back soon, and I won't let her take you or Willow, even if it will kill me." I squeeze his hand as tight as I can. He starts to walk out the door but I pull him back.

I loop my arms around my neck and kiss him. I touch his cheek and say, "I love you, I always have and always will." He kissed me after and placed my hand on his heart.

"Always," he whispers and walks out the door. Everything was tense after he left. Willow was still unaffected by the circumstances, and I wanted to keep it that way. When Prim found out she went ballistic, all she wanted to do was protect my baby girl. Annie became unhappy. She cried for almost an hour, and Finnick almost lost it when she was. I can't believe that someone fell head over heels for Annie and doesn't even know it. Haymitch was drinking again. When he is nervous or under pressure he finds solace in liquor. It's a bad habit of his, but no one interferes. My mother was knitting as fast as I have ever seen her knit. She was humming to an old tune I don't recognize and looked around the room for something, but I didn't know what. I was just braiding and re-braiding my hair over and over again. I couldn't help but think that my Peeta could be forced to do something he doesn't want to do.


	9. The Plan

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 8 Okay so Willow's will be in 3rd person, the others in first for their POV. **ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS! I REALLY ENJOY READING THEM!**

The Plan (Peeta)

I knew she loved me. I knew that since I came back to her. She's just scared that I might leave her again, but this time I am fighting for her. I walk over to Finnick's back fence and jump over it. I look under the rock and get the spare key he leaves for my brothers and I to use. I walk into the house and see my brothers, Wheat and Barley, on the couch. My dad had a thing for bread. Both get up when I walk in through the door. We all have the same Mellark eyes, but I am the tallest, Wheat is the strongest, and Barley is the smartest.

"Hey man," says Barley, "sorry about Mom and that girl of yours." He pats me on the back awkwardly; we have never really been close. It's always been Wheat and I because we are closer in age. Barley is over 7 years older than me while Wheat is only 2 years older than me.

"It's not just my girl, it's my daughter too," after I say this both of my brothers smile. Wheat has 2 girls and Barley has 1 girl and 3 boys. I reach into the recesses of my pocket and take out a small photo I got of her yesterday. She was sleeping in her bed with her thumb in her mouth and that pink blanket draped over her arms.

"Aww, little Peeta joined the Daddy club," Wheat teases. He was always the jokester of the Mellark men. Barley resembled my mom the most, but he hated her just as much as I did. I have my dad's sensitivity, but Wheat got the jokes.

We go over the plan. First Barley will distract Mom by going to the front of the palace and meeting her. We always knew that Barley was her favorite. I also know that I was, by far, the worst child. Then he will distract her and lead her to Dad's office. After, Wheat and I will climb the back fence and meet Barley and Mother in the office. There is a balcony and a window so we'll jump in. Then as Barley walks in with her, Wheat and I will walk in as well and surround her. We will force her to stop getting involved with our lives and make her live in the Capitol with her sister. Knowing the person my mom was, she would probably refuse. Plan B would be to reveal her evil wrongdoings to the whole Kingdom. The one thing Mother will only succumb to is embarrassment, and I am willing to use all my force to get her there.

Once we approach the palace gate, we say "good luck" to each other and resume the plan. Wheat and I quietly tip-toe across the side of the palace, careful to not disturb the heavily guarded palace garden. We scurry on to the opening in the back where we placed a small marker to show where to jump in. I boost Wheat over the wall and I follow a few seconds later.

"Okay, Peeta we need to get around the tower to the west side of the manor," Wheat whispers. I get a rock from the ground and throw it as far as I can to distract the guards on the West side. Then, we ran all the way across the garden and climbed the tree the balcony overlooks. Once we get to the window, we see Barley showing Mother pictures of his kids. Wheat picks the window lock and we get in.

"Hello Mother," Wheat says. Mother turns around shocked at the site. Her 3 boys surround her round form. She attempt to get away, but we close in on her.

I look at her straight in the eye, and I could tell she is trying to avoid me. Too bad she can't, 3 pairs of Mellark eyes watch her every move. "I heard you wanted my baby girl," I say. I reach into my pocket and take out the picture of her that I took yesterday I shove it in her face. "Well, if you must know," I start to say, "You can't have her. She is all mine, I don't know what you were planning to do with her, but I assure you any plans of that are over now." She starts to cackle.

"Wow, my stupidest son finally speaks up for himself," she straightens her dress, "Why would I want your 'precious' daughter? She is just a piece of trash like her mother." I explode on this comment.

"They are not trash!" I yell. "They have more class in one fingernail than you will ever have. You are the worthless piece of trash. We all knew you were Dad's second choice. We all know that you are a selfish, evil witch, and if you don't leave the Kingdom the whole world will know." I circle around my pathetic mother as she tries to process all that I have told her.

"You wouldn't dare," she glares at me with malice.

"Oh but we would," we turn on the city intercom and announce every single thing my mom has done to us, Katniss, but most importantly to my father who sucked it up to protect his 3 sons. She stood there stunned without any word as Wheat announced it to the whole world. My mother dropped in a puddle of screams and tears. She begs us to stop and promises to leave, but we are all caught up in the moment.

That's when I hear the guards walking in, one by one in their white suits. I turn around to see my mother cackling and laughing like a maniac. "Do you really think I would fall that easily?" she spits out. Barley grabs my mother and heads out the door to take her on the train back to the Capitol. I tell him to run and take her away as Wheat and I try to get away from the guards. I turn around for a second and that's when the bullet hits my leg.


	10. What Happened?

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 10 Okay so Willow's will be in 3rd person, the others in first for their POV. **ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS! I REALLY ENJOY READING THEM!**

What Happened? (Katniss)

It has been 3 hours since I last saw Peeta. The Sun went down about an hour ago and I was hoping he would be back soon. Willow constantly asked me about Daddy. "Where is he Mama?" she would ask. "Why has Daddy been gone for so long?" I felt bad lying to her, but I didn't want her to worry more than she already was. I was automatically jumping to conclusions, thinking that he wouldn't come back like before. My mom waited beside me and put Willow to sleep for me. She constantly reminded me that he was coming back.

"Don't worry baby girl," my mom would say. "Peeta's coming back; he'll be here any minute." I try to convince myself that she was right, but I couldn't help but think that he was locked up in the palace, forced to marry some crazy girl. I started to drink some chamomile tea to calm my nerves. I look around the room trying to distract myself. Nothing seems to be helping so I try to narrate what is going on in the room. Haymitch is drinking, as usual, Prim is reading my favorite book, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and Mom is knitting a pink scarf for Willow beside me. Annie is humming to some random tune I have never heard of and Finnick is constantly trying to make a move on her, but she won't budge. I start to laugh thinking about the many ways Finnick has been trying to charm Annie. I feel bad for him, Annie is a very tough nut to crack, and I think that I will help Finnick charm her.

I start thinking about Annie's likes and dislikes when someone knocks on the door. I rush over to the door and open it up. I see the same blue eyes, but it's not Peeta. Instead, the limp and blood soaked body the man is holding is my Peeta. My mother and Prim immediately get up and put Peeta on the dining table.

"I'm so sorry Katniss, the guards kept coming and he turned and they got him in the leg," his brother was explaining the whole situation we were thrusted in. I start to cry and hold Peeta's hand as my mom takes care of her patient. She was from an apothecary in the kingdom and left her family to marry my father. My mom is the best nurse you could find. I grab a stool and sit next to Peeta and hold his hand. He is unconscious because of the large amounts of blood he lost on the way here. I look at his brother who is equally worried.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name," I held my hand out to him. "I'm Katniss." His brother looked at me and smiled.

"So this is the famous Katniss," he jokes. "I'm Wheat, my other brother, Barley, took my mother to an asylum on the Capitol." He looks over at Peeta and I. My mother already rid him of the blood-soaked clothes and is attempting to stop the bleeding. Gauze after gauze she applies to the wound ends up filled with blood. After an hour of applying pressure, the bleeding finally stops.

My mother looks at me and smiles, "I met your father as I was treating him," she starts, "he was burned in a fire my parents were treating his more critical friend." I looked at Peeta. I brushed away the unruly curls out of his face and watched him sleep. My mother instructed Prim to make some herb mixtures to help the healing process quicken and I watch her inject Peeta with all these different medications she keeps in the back of the Apothecary closet for important situations. After about an hour of watching Peeta being treated, I get up and offer tea to his brother.

"Wow, Peeta is right," he says. I look at him with confusion.

"What is he right about?" I ask. He starts to laugh.

"You are super beautiful, but I already have an amazing wife and 2 kids," he takes out a picture from his crest and shows me two blonde girls with green eyes. "We were hoping for a healthy baby, but we got 2," he laughed. I admired his girls. They were stunningly beautiful and looked so full of life. "I know you got one too," he smiles at me. "Right when he got through Finnick's door, Peeta here showed us a picture of your girl. She is quite the looker."

"Thanks," I say and give his pictures back. He doesn't leave Peeta who is on the table. My mom is constantly monitoring his health, just in case something happens.

"I remember Peeta wouldn't stop talking about you," he looks at me and ruffles Peeta's hair. "He was a goner at 15 and everyone knew it, including my father." He looks back at Peeta. "He lost everything when you were gone and almost died when Dad died." I have the same feeling. My dad was a miner in the kingdom a while back. He taught me everything: edible and poisonous plants, how to hunt with a bow and arrow, how to sing, and most importantly, how to love someone. He died in mine explosion when I was 11. Then money became tight when I was 12 so Annie and I got the jobs in the palace where I met Peeta and fell in love. Now I'm sitting here with him, but he is injured badly.

Once it gets late, I offer Wheat the bed that Peeta stayed on last night, but he politely refuses. Instead, he sticks out the night with my mother and I. Every few hours my mother changes the gauze on Peeta's wound and I continue to hold onto his and don't let go. When Wheat walks to the bathroom and Mom goes to get more herbs I talk to him. "I am so sorry Peeta," I start to cry, "I wish you didn't you get hurt." I wipe my tears and tell him that I love him so much. Then I feel his hand reach to wipe a stray tear.

"Peeta," I say, I am so surprised that he woke up.

"I would do it over again a million times to keep you and our baby safe in a heartbeat," he says in a scratchy voice. I look at him and kiss him on the lips.

"How is your leg?" I ask. He starts smiling at me. It is so perfectly crooked.

"Honestly, it's not bad. I feel a little numb though," he trails off and starts to touch his legs. I start to laugh. Then he looks at me and asks, "How's the little girl?"

"She's fine but misses Daddy," I say. He looks at me pretty satisfied. "Oh you are so full of it," I say. He starts to giggle then falls asleep, soon after I follow him. I harbor the thought of having Peeta back in my life, I feel pretty satisfied with the way things are now, minus the fact that he was shot to save our daughter's and my life. I was ready to let him back in, he was my knight in shining armor. He was the boy who found me under the willow.


	11. Perfect

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 11 Okay so Willow's will be in 3rd person, the others in first for their POV. **ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS! I REALLY ENJOY READING THEM!**

Perfect (Peeta)

It has been a month since I've been shot in the leg. The day after, I was woken up by a little hand poking my face. When I looked at Willow, she had puffy red eyes and tear stains on her cheek. I told her not to cry because I was all right, but she didn't listen. I lifted her up to lie down on my chest since I was still flat on the table, and stroked her hair until the cries turned into silent whispers. After that day, she wouldn't leave my side, except for her lessons of course. I found out that her favorite food is rabbit stew that Grandma makes. She likes to climb trees, like her mother, but also enjoys to draw and bake like Daddy. We have spent a lot of time baking goodies and treats for the family, but Katniss is not happy about it. She doesn't want her daughter to "look like a pregnant whale."

Wheat left after 3 days. He needed to get back to his wife and girls in district 4. His wife is expecting another and she wasn't feeling well, so I encouraged him to go, assuring him that I was taken care of. I didn't mind because Mrs. Everdeen and Prim were always taking care of my leg, watching out for any infections. They are also very good company. Mrs. Everdeen told me that Katniss is ready for a commitment, but I want to heal before anything happens. Prim finally accepted the fact that I wasn't going to leave any time soon, and warmed up to the idea of me staying here. Barley wrote a letter and sent it to Finnick, who later passed it on to me. Apparently, Mother is in an asylum back in District 1. She is doing community service to get her mind off of trying to kidnap my daughter, which will never happen. I felt at ease thinking that my girls will be fine for now.

Since my mother is not ruling the Kingdom of District 12, I was the next in line. Instead of moving to the castle, I decided to continue my rule here in the forest. I didn't want to tear my daughter away from home where she was comfortable. Finnick and I decided that we should not be a full monarchy, but instead try a democratic approach to ruling the land. We let people decide on new laws that are passed to create equality. I tore down the fence that blocked the Kingdom from Katniss' house and rebuilt one that included a gate so people could walk in the woods freely. Over all, I feel proud from cleaning up the large mess my mom left. District 12 has started to thrive in the past month.

Annie finally agreed to see Finnick. Surprisingly, he hasn't gotten tired of her which is a new level for him. Finnick usually gets bored of the girls he sees after a week, but I guess he really loves Annie. I remember him asking her out. He stuttered so badly, I could barely understand him. Then, he got these bush daisies that Annie is apparently allergic to. Poor girl was sneezing and coughing all night, but she sucked it up for Finnick. I thought that they were going way too fast, but I have never seen Finnick act this way. He proposed to her on her birthday last week. She turned 22. As of now, they are planning a wedding before the fall.

My leg was healing faster than I thought it would. The herb mixtures Prim was healing me with, sped up the process so I wouldn't have to be bed ridden all the time. The bullet permanently damaged some of the muscles in my thigh, so I won't be able to walk the way I used to, but I don't mind leaning on the cane Haymitch made me. It took a while for me to get used to walking, but Katniss and Willow were right there helping me. I felt like a little kid for a week. Katniss told me stories about how Willow would toddle all around the house, pick up everything she could find, and put it in her mouth. I feel bad that I wasn't there to see her as a newborn, or watch her walk, or say her first word; but I am happy that I will be here from now on to pick her up when she gets hurt and to scare off any boy she brings home.

Katniss let me stay in her room since I got back. It's almost as if we picked up from where we left off, but now we have a daughter to take care of together. I love that girl so much, that it hurt. I loved the way she would furrow her eyebrows when she scowled, and how she chews on her thumb when she reads her books. I think that she finishes 1 book a day. She cuddles my arm when she sleeps and stuffs her skinny legs that are always cold, into my warm legs. I always sleep with the windows open, so I don't mind the chill. I always woke up before her and watched her breath in and out, and then I would go to Willow's room and do the same.

I kept the ring that my father gave to me in the bag that I brought a while back. I have decided that today is the day that I will propose to her for the second time. I made sure that I won't make it such a big deal. I woke up extra early to make cheese buns, her favorite, I hid the ring in one of the buns that I marked by putting extra cheese in it. I walk back to our room and wake her up with a delicious cheese bun that was still warm.

"What's this for?" she asked in a groggy tone. She sat up in the bed and grabbed the plate out of my hand.

"Oh no reason," I start to say but she gasps. She opened up the cheese bun in half and found the ring placed in the center. I pluck the ring out of the bun and ask her, "Will you marry me?" she looks at me with disbelief. Then she nods. I take the ring and place it on her ring finger. She jumps out of the bed and hugs me so forcefully that we fall off the bed.

Then she looks me in the eye and whispers, "Always."


	12. Epilogue part 1

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 12 Okay so Willow's will be in 3rd person, the others in first for their POV. **ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS! I REALLY ENJOY READING THEM!**

Epilogue part 1 (Katniss)

Peeta and I have been married officially for 2 weeks. Annie and Finnick have been married for 2 months. Their wedding was simple and beautiful. She wore a beautiful dress that belonged to her mother who died a while back. It was white with lace that covered the whole gown. Finnick never looked any happier on that day, except for the day when he found out that Annie was pregnant. She visits every day and still helps out around the house, although I insist that she doesn't. My mother has been giving her checkups to monitor the baby. She also gives Annie a special tea to help support her and the baby.

My wedding was a little different than Annie's. I wore a white dress with a green bow, since it's my favorite color. I didn't want to be extravagant so it was a quiet and small. We went to the willow where Peeta and I first met and recited our vows there. Peeta's brothers, Finnick and Annie, Mother and Prim, Haymitch and Effie, and a few of Peeta's other friends joined the wedding. I told everyone about first meeting him under the willow tree 8 years ago. He talked about watching me for months before approaching me. Overall, the wedding was all I could ever ask for.

I woke up today with an uneasiness in my stomach. Once I got up from the bed, a huge wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and threw up all my dinner from last night. Peeta followed me a few seconds after to hold my hair up.

"Are you okay?" he asks with worry. He rubs my back soothingly and continues to hold my hair until my wretches turn into gags.

"I don't know," I say. He hands me a glass of water. "I probably just got sick or something, you don't need to worry." I reassure him, but I've known for a while. Thankfully this is the first time the morning sickness was in the morning. Usually it hits in the afternoon when Peeta is back at the palace with Finnick. Prim, my mother, Annie, Haymitch, and Willow know my secret, but I'm not ready to tell Peeta. I don't know how he will react because it will be the first time I was pregnant with him around. I try to convince myself to tell him, but I back down every time. I get up and get ready for the day. Peeta stands in the kitchen holding some cheese buns, but once the whiff hits me I run back to the bathroom to throw up again.

"You are very sick," Peeta says, "you should stay home and get better, I have to go, but I'll be home soon." He kisses my forehead and leaves. Willow wakes up a few minutes later. I get her dressed.

"How's my baby brother or sister?" Willow asks. I look at her in the mirror as I brush and braid her hair. She holds her little bag that my mother made for her that holds her pencils for class.

"Fine," I say. "You can't tell Daddy anything yet okay. Pinky promise?" I ask. She grabs my pinky with hers assuring me that she promises. She has been spending a lot of time with Peeta and I don't want her to accidentally spill the beans.

Effie comes by and I let her take Willow. The funny thing is that I have been pregnant longer than Annie, but she's been married longer. Our baby was unexpected, while Finnick and Annie have been trying. We are "Bump Buddies" or will be because it will only be a few months until we both show. Now I worry even more because I have to tell Peeta. He will be happy, I know he will.

He walks in through the door at lunch time. He likes to eat with us, rather than back in his office. "Hey beautiful," he says and kisses me. I just look away. These darn hormones are making me angry for no reason. I think of happy thoughts to calm myself down.

"Hi," I say as I get a cup for tea. He puts his arm around my waist and I turn around.

"Feeling better?" he asks. I shrug and walk out of his grasp to sit down. "Okay what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing, just nothing," I say with an irritated voice. I start to add the sugar to my special tea and drink it as I read _Pride and Prejudice_ for the 5th time. He grabs my book and closes it. "Hey, you lost my page," I whine but he gets up and holds the book over his head, knowing that I can't reach it.

"You will get your book back once you tell me what's wrong," he looks at me with puupy dog eyes.

"Okay," I sigh. "I wake up and I'm sick, I smelled my favorite food in the world and automatically vomited," he looks at me in confusion. "I get mad for no reason then I start to cry."

"Okay so?" he says. He starts to put the book down to where I can reach it.

"Are you really that clueless?" I grab the book out of his hand and start walking away. "I'm pregnant." He runs to me and lifts me in the air without any difficulty.

"Seriously?" he asks. I give him one of my signature scowls.

"No I lie about these things of course I'm pregnant," I tease. He puts me back on the ground and places his hand on my stomach.

"Hey baby," he says. "It's Daddy, I love you so much already. I can't wait to see you." I look at him and he lifts me up again. "Thank you."

**3 months later**

I wake up with Peeta's hand on my growing bump. Annie and I started showing a few months ago, but I am a lot bigger. This baby feels a million times bigger than Willow when I was 6 months pregnant. My feet are always swollen and my back hurts like crazy. The tea my mother gives me for pain barely helps and I hate everything except chocolate frosting with carrots. Peeta is the ever doting husband who constantly asks how I feel and how the baby is. He even wakes up in the middle of the night to get me a constant supply of carrots and frosting. The baby starts to kick his hand and he wakes up as it's in full throttle. "Hey baby," he says and taps back at the baby. I feel like I swallowed a thousand water balloons.

I wake up and waddle my way out of the room to meet the family for breakfast. Willow is super excited. She always talks to the baby constantly.

"I'm gonna play with you lots," she says. "We can play in the garden, and with dolls, and with Daddy." She loves to touch my belly. Just as she is talking, Annie and Finnick walk in. She looks completely miserable as I do. We are both on "house arrest" we aren't allowed to do work, or climb trees, or anything. Peeta and Finnick came up with all the rules. They stopped every activity I could do and I can't find a single loophole. We just sit on the couch and stare angrily at our husbands.

"Be careful," Peeta says. He kisses the top of my forehead and starts to leave.

"I'm just pregnant I've done it before," I mumble. He turns around and looks at me.

"It's my first time," he says with his puppy dog eyes. "I just want to look out for the little rascal causing you a bunch of trouble." I look away from him to avoid his gaze.

"I bet you guys couldn't handle being pregnant for a day," Annie says. Finnick turns around and races to her.

"Is that a challenge?" he threatens. Annie looks at him in the eyes.

"It's true," she laughs. "You wouldn't even last an hour in my shoes." She starts to whine. "The things women have to do while men just stand and watch." She folds her arms over her chest and Finnick rubs her bump trying to calm her down.

"I would love to be pregnant for the day," Peeta says. "I want to feel how you feel." Annie and I take that challenge happily, and we start to make a "Baby Bump." First we take some wrap around gauze and make a giant balloon shaped bag with cotton balls on the inside for padding. Then we go outside and try to bend and pick up rocks. It is very difficult for us because, being 5 and 6 months pregnant, we can't bend over that well. Once we feel that it's heavy enough we each give one of the boys a "baby" and secure it around their waists.

"Man this is heavy," Finnick starts to complain 15 minutes after putting it on. He rubs his back constantly as he stands and struggles while trying to get up out of a chair. Annie laughs her head off at this sight. "My back hurts so bad and my feet are starting to cramp up."

"See," she is trying to prove her point. "Look at what you do to us. Feel our pain." She gets up and rubs Finnick's shoulders.

"I feel bad Katniss," Peeta says, "I hurt a lot in 15 minutes and you have to carry this for 9 months, and you're a full head shorter than I am. I never thought I would back down but I think I have to." He bends over to rub my back. I finally start to relax as he rubs my lower back.

"Oh no you don't, suck it up for another hour," I say. Both groan after I make the rule change. After another 30 minutes of them wearing the fake bumps, we let them take it off. Immediately after they do, they start to listen to our every command. I tell Peeta to rub my back while Finnick has to rub Annie's feet. We should be pampered for this, I mean, after all it's what we deserve.

"Why don't we go on a walk?" Peeta suggests. I jump on his offer since I haven't been out of the house in so long. Finnick and Annie don't join since her feet are killing her. Peeta puts on my shoes since I can't put them on myself anymore, and we walk out of the house. He grabs my hand and puts his arm around my back to support me.

"I didn't know they weighed that much," he starts to say. I just nod and keep walking around the forest with him. After 15 minutes I have to take a break and he rubs my belly. I love the outdoors and I miss it so much since Peeta has given me strict restrictions. We walk back home and see Willow run outside and jump into Peeta's arms.

"Hey baby girl," he says. She giggles as he raspberries her belly.

"How's the baby?" she asks. Peeta puts her down and she touches the bump to feel the baby kick.

"Big," I say and she looks up at us. We walk inside and Peeta plays tickle monster with Willow. I sit on the table and indulge myself with carrots and chocolate frosting. I deserve the food since I exercised today. Also, Peeta doesn't mind because he wants this baby to come out all chubby and cute. I look around the room and see everything that I could ever imagine. I have my beautiful daughter and my amazing husband and we are one big happy family.


	13. Epilogue part 2

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy chapter 13 Okay so Willow's will be in 3rd person, the others in first for their POV. **ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS! I REALLY ENJOY READING THEM!**

Epilogue part 2 (Peeta)

Wow. In a few days, Katniss is going to give birth to our second child. I can tell she hates it. She is always grumpy and uncomfortable, and I'm trying my best to make her happy, but nothing works. She is insatiable right now. It's just her hormones talking to me when she snaps not really Katniss. I feel awful just looking at her constant scowl. She smiles when Willow comes into the room, but that's about it. I feel completely shunned. She won't even let me touch her except when she sleeps, but that is only about 3 hours.

I go around to her backside and put my arms around our baby. She wriggles out of my grip and continues to get a large amount of carrots and frosting. "Don't touch me right now," she commands. I let go of her the second she starts her sentence. Instead I sit behind next to her and rub her arms and shoulders. "I'm sorry about being mean," she says. "I feel fat and ugly and hungry." Then she eats a carrot topped with a generous amount of frosting and looks at me.

"I think that you are beautiful," I say and rest my head on her shoulder. She gets up and then it happens. A small river of water runs down her leg and a puddle forms under her.

"Uh oh," she says. I get her mother immediately and carry her to our room. Then Effie and Haymitch take Willow to Finnick and Annie's for today. I am so scared, I have never so scared in my life. All I want is a healthy baby.

Mrs. Everdeen says that Katniss is two centimeters dilated and won't be giving birth any time soon. I sit next to her and she squeezes my hand as another contraction hits. I hate seeing her in pain. She starts to bite on a towel and almost breaks my hand when a really bad one hits her hard. Katniss almost starts to cry, but I reassure that I will be here the whole time. It has been hours since her water broke and she is miserable.

Her mother suggests that she stands up and walks around to speed up the labor which she does in a heartbeat. "I just want it out of here!" she screams.

"I know you do," I say calmly. She just gives me the death glare and continues to pace around the room. She gets tired after another 10 minutes and waits for her mom to come check on her.

"Just hang in there baby," she says. "It won't be too long until this baby's here." She walks out of the room. Katniss just looks around and tries to keep herself busy. An hour passes and her mom says that she is ready to push.

"Come on Katniss keep going," Mrs. Everdeen says.

"I hate you so much Peeta!" she screams. "You did this to me, you caused me pain, oh my God I hate this." She has a death grip on my hand. I seriously think that she is going to break it.

After 1 last push our baby is out. Katniss has a sigh of relief as Mrs. Everdeen lifts him up. "You guys have a healthy boy," she says. She wiped the baby clean and wraps him in a blanket. Katniss looked our baby for a second before her mom gave her a shot to make her sleep. I hold my baby boy in my arms. He has blonde curly hair like mine but gray eyes like Katniss. He was so cute and didn't cry a bit. "Hi baby," I say. "You're finally here." I start to cry and tears stream down my face. I place my finger in his tiny hand and he grabs it. He has a really strong grip and doesn't let go.

"I think he knows who you are Peeta," Mrs. Everdeen says. I cradle the baby in my arms and I don't let go. Willow comes in an hour later when both Katniss and I are awake.

"Lemme see him Mama," she asks. I lift her and put her next to Katniss as she feeds him. We decided to name him Ryelance Haymitch Mellark, but Rye for short. We named him after our fathers and Haymitch. He is the sweetest boy in the world and Willow seems to like him a lot.

**2 years later**

I watch Katniss as she plays with our 2 year old son and 5 year old daughter. They are the cutest kids you can find. Rye was always calm and rarely cried. He would only cry when he was hungry, but other than that he was a very easy baby. Now he likes to grab things he finds and hides them where no one can find it. He hid my binder for the office and I couldn't find it for weeks until Willow saw it from under his crib. Annie and Finnick had a boy as well. They named him Kai-Finnick Odair. He looks just like his father, but acts calm and sweet like his mother. I think back to the first time I met Katniss. Her hair was free flowing as she sang to the Mockingjays my dad loved and she vanished before I could propose. I can't believe that 5 years ago I found out about my daughter and finally got Katniss back. I watch as the 3 of them sing under the willow tree overlooking the lake. I can't help but think how lucky I am to have them in my life. It only took 1 day to change my life forever and I am happy that it did. That day I fell in love under the willow.

** END**


End file.
